


Ginger Newts

by Geminisister



Series: Ginger Newts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Severus Snape Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva McGonagall suffers from a guilty conscience.  She has regrets and memories that prey on her mind. Her biggest regret concerns the late Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger Newts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the creator Of my chosen prompt will like what I have done with their request? I tried to stick as much to the original prompt as possible. I do enjoy Minerva as a mother type figure to Severus. Thanks to my beta Rose Bower, who stepped in to help me at the last minute, after Storm Frank hit Scotland and North of England hard.

The temperature dipped and the air grew cold as the clouds thickened and soon small flurries of snow began to fall. Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall watched as the snow settled upon the grounds of Hogwarts. She glanced off into the distance and shivered as she noticed all the memorials to those fallen in the Last Wizarding War were hid from view by the snow, as if they never existed.

Minerva sat alone and reflected on one big regret in her life. She perched up close to her fireside and cupped her hands comfortingly around a steaming hot mug of tea. She shivered and felt as though someone had just walked over her grave. The regret was that she had not trusted Severus Snape after he had killed Dumbledore- she had refused to believe he was still on the side of the light at that time.

Her thoughts drifted back to the very first time she had set eyes on Severus Tobias Snape. She smiled fondly at the recollection, as she munched on a biscuit and chuckled. Severus had always had a particular fondness for her ginger newts.

Flash Back

A thin and very wet boy stood in front of Hagrid. He had his big giant hand resting on the child's thin shoulder. "E's a bit wet," Hagrid explained to Professor Minerva McGonagall, stating the obvious as the child dripped an ever growing puddle of lake water onto the flagstone floor.

Minerva sniffed the foul stink that was in the air, pouted, then shoo'd Hagrid away with a flick of her hand. She then turned her stare back towards the boy. He was bedraggled and looked half starved. He also was in need of a haircut. The boys features were hidden by the long wet hair that was plastered to his face.

The professor glanced down at her list containing new student names and noted the only name not yet ticked off. "Severus Snape, I presume?" She asked with a hint of disapproval.

The boy nodded and shivered. She waved her wand towards the child and saw him duck as if expecting a cuff or worse. She added a little extra swish and flick. The boy's eyes grew wide with surprise and then his face flushed red as his clothes instantly dried and his body gave off a clean and fresh odour. She knew he would feel much better.

"Thanks Missus!" The boy announced as he wiped the tangled hair away from his face to reveal dark intelligent eyes, a beautiful smile and a horrendously large nose. She pondered that perhaps he would grow to fit the nose.

"It is Professor McGonagall to you." 

She urged him to move and directed him gently with a little push towards a large oak door. "Mister Snape, come along, you are the last to arrive and it would be a shame if you missed the Sorting Ceremony ?"

Minerva had expected a reply, instead Severus pulled away from her with fright, then burst into tears. She had swiftly realised the child was scared and had to explain in a whisper as she bent down to mop his tears then wiped away the snot. She dared not use further magic as it would likely add to his distress. Her handkerchief could be magically cleansed later. 

"What has upset you?" Minerva asked in a motherly tone.

"I thought me Da was here," he said, his bottom lip wobbling.

"At Hogwarts, all students are addressed as either Mister or Miss and with their surname by all faculty members, do you understand?"

Severus nodded. He wiped a shaking hand across his face and sniffed.

"You are always safe here at Hogwarts, your parents are at home." Minerva felt that the child needed something to cheer him up. She wandlessly magicked a ginger newt into her hand and passed it to him. He took it tentatively, sniffed it, then broke out into an ear splitting grin.

"Its a biscuit." He announced with delight.

"Not just any old biscuit," Minerva tapped at the side of her nose and then whispered secretively. "It is a ginger newt."

Severus pocketed the biscuit. Then stood up straight and drew in a deep breath. "Thanks Missus, er.. Professor McGonagall, I'll save it for later."

Minerva smiled and took his hand in hers to encourage him to move or they would both be late for the Sorting Ceremony.

Flash Back End

Minerva stood up and had to mop at her own damp eyes. She returned the tin of ginger newts to her desk drawer. She patted the lid and turned away from her memories.

+++

The wintry weather continued over the next few days. The temperature dropped further and more snow fell. It drifted up against the sides of the castle. Minerva stood and peered through the icy window of her office, then let loose a sneeze that made her nose tingle-a trip to see Poppy was in the offing.

By the time Minerva had got around to visit Poppy her sneezing had become much worse and she felt as if she had sniffed at a pot of pepper.

Poppy was not amused. Many of the students had already come down with either a cold or flu, she had used up nearly all her stock of Pepper Up Potion before they had all departed on the Hogwarts Express the previous day.

Minerva sat in Poppy's office while the Medi Witch headed to check her stores. She had been given a cup of tea and a plate of ginger newts, that had turned her thoughts once more back to that of Severus Snape, a memory which took place in the infirmary next door.

Flash Back

Minerva opened the side door of Poppy's office that led directly into the Infirmary. She stopped in her tracks and listened. She did not intend to eavesdrop on what was obviously a very private conversation, but what she overheard made her blood boil. She waited until the coast was clear before she moved towards the curtained off area that concealed one of the students from view. 

She drew in a deep breath in order to keep calm, then as quiet as she could slipped inside. She stood tall and foreboding, her arms crossed as she glared down hard at the dark haired teenager lying on the bed. He was covered in scratches and bruises, she ground her teeth together and knew this to be the cleaned up patient after Poppy's administrations.

She stood at the end of the bed and tried to calm down. She was angry. Perhaps the angriest she had ever been towards not only this student but to the headmaster. She chewed over the words she had recently heard coming from the boys mouth and did not know what to do with him, she felt like boxing his ears, but knew it would do not an ounce of good. Instead she continued with her vigil watching over him and glaring.

She had assumed him to be asleep. But she had to refrain from jumping out of her skin when the closed eyes shot open and Severus Snape glowered at her and tried to pout his disdain. Instead he flinched with pain and glared that much harder back at her.

"What did you think you were doing?" She spoke in clipped tones trying to remain as quiet as she could be under the circumstances.

Severus remained mute. She shook her head at him, then slumped into the empty chair that had been set to one side of his bed. She assumed it had been the one recently vacated by a lecturing Dumbledore. She had heard the whole conversation, although it had been mainly Albus doing the talking. What he had said to the boy had angered her beyond belief.

She watched the young man and saw how he held his body still. He was clearly in pain. She also knew that Poppy would return soon and she did not wish to be caught here.

"Mister Snape, as you know I am head of House to Gryffindor." Severus let loose a snort of disgust then winced with pain. "I do not always agree with the Headmaster's punishments. Do you understand me boy?" Severus lifted his head slightly and looked less angry. "You could have been killed laddie, think on that?" Minerva stood, and slipped a ginger newt under his hand, before giving the hand a light squeeze. "I know you missed dinner.". Not expecting any response, she swiftly retreated back to the office to wait for Poppy. 

Flash Back End

Minerva was still wool gathering when Poppy plonked down a bottle of Pepper Up Potion. She jumped as she was startled out of her reverie.

Minerva sneezed, then blew her nose. Poppy glared at her, removed the stopper to the potion bottle and shoved it into Minerva's hand.

"That is my last bottle. Drink it up, I shall have to brew more as St. Mungo's is low on stock and cannot spare any."

Minerva returned to her rooms her ears still ringing from the effect of the Pepper Up. She felt a lot better. She also recalled that when Severus was back on his feet he had left a note saying, "Thank you," wrapped round a ginger newt biscuit. He had the sense to disguise his handwriting and had also put a notice me not charm onto it. Minerva recalled how she had laughed thinking his note could have been destroyed or the biscuit eaten and their fledgling friendship would perhaps never have blossomed.

+++

Peeves had been on the rampage again. Minerva was angry beyond belief, how could a ghost act up even when the students were not in the castle? It was the Christmas holidays for goodness sake! The staff had time off, so she, as Headmistress, would have the peace and quiet to catch up on paperwork. That was her excuse, but the truth was her Christmas breaks away had not been the same, even prior to the end of the last Wizarding War.

A memory of a happier time popped into her head. She chuckled at the memory. She felt guilty at laughing then shook her head and laughed out loud. It was a very happy time. Severus Snape had been in his second year as Potions Master and recently promoted to the Head of Slytherin House. 

She remembered Severus getting a very unusual gift from his Slytherin students that had turned his face crimson with embarrassment. What had been made worse was he had opened his gift in the staff room and not in his private quarters. 

Somehow the gift had got mixed up and ended up in a pile of gifts for Minerva. She had been the one to notice the little package with Severus' name on it.

Flash Back

A small crowd of curious Professors stood around Severus as he awkwardly opened the gift from his Slytherin students.

Minerva had seen Severus face go pale then turn bright red. He had tried to cover up the gift with its wrapper but Minerva was too fast for him. She had sidled up beside him and taken a peek. She smirked and added for devilment. "Are you not going to resize your gift Severus. It seems a little small to me."

Severus had turned even redder. Minerva had distracted him enough for Dumbledore to lift a corner of the wrapper. The wizard coughed, then turned away back to his chair near the fire hiding his own amusement.

Severus rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, for only Minerva to hear. "No more chocolate covered newts for you next year," he warned.

Severus was forced into enlarging his gift, against his better judgement. It was revealed to be a bronze cauldron with a spectacular pair of breasts attached to it. 

"What a magnificent...cauldron," announced a bug eyed Flitwick.

"A bronze cauldron, Severus, bet you cannot wait to get your hands on it?" Remarked Madam Hooch. "A fine .... specimen." She added looking directly towards the voluptuous breasts then back to Severus and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Minerva took pity on Severus and hauled him and his gift back towards a table, where she had already set out tea and ginger newts for them both as a snack, while they exchanged gifts.

Flash Back End

Minerva rounded a corner and came face to face with Peeves. She shook her head at him as he stuck out his ghostly tongue at her and wiggled his hands whilst sticking fingers in his ears.

"Peeves if you are so bored, why not go and talk to Myrtle? She has a Christmas gift for you." The ghost zoomed off towards the girls toilets where the female ghost resided. 

Minerva always ensured the castles ghosts had their own Christmas gifts in ghostly form of course. It would hopefully keep Peeves out of her hair for the rest of the holiday. 

She returned to her cosy sitting room with its coal fire and broke open her Christmas gift to herself of Elf made whisky. She chuckled suddenly recalling the extra part to Severus' Slytherin gift. He had sworn her to secrecy. The first time Severus used the cauldron, a female voice had spoken to him in a sensual manner whenever he added ingredients to it.

+++ 

Minerva had caught up with all of her Headmistress work and was free barring any Ministry orders regarding education. Thankfully since the end of the Second Wizarding War, the Ministry closed down for two whole weeks. She had the entire castle to herself, as she had chased Poppy back to her family after exchanging gifts. She stood up from her desk and stretched. She looked out the window and smiled. The whole scene in front of her was beautiful.

The wintry weather cocooned Hogwarts as if it was keeping it snug and safe. It was Christmas Eve. 

The daylight at this time of year in the North of Scotland was short. It was barely three in the afternoon and the skies darkened and twinkled with stars. The moon was low in the sky and illuminated the lake. 

Minerva looked over the landscape and gasped. She peered hard out of the window. She was sure she had seen a dark figure walk past the snow covered monuments. She stood still and communicated with Hogwarts. Everything seemed to be peaceful. She had no feeling of danger or any alert to any magical person on the grounds. She thought it her imagination playing tricks on her, especially since she had been recently plagued with memories of Severus Snape. She still needed to check for herself. She put on her travelling cloak, winter gloves and headed for the main door.

She headed out into the bitter cold, illuminating her wand, checking for danger, as well as magical signatures.

She stood and stared in shock. 

Someone had been here! Whoever it was had removed the snow from Severus Snape's memorial. 

She shivered, as an icy chill ran down her spine. On sudden impulse, she pressed her gloved hand over the letters of his name. She murmured under her breath. "I miss you my boy." Tears welled up into her eyes, as she turned and headed back for the castle and to its warmth. 

As she walked she recalled the last time she had ever laid eyes on Severus Snape.

Flash Back

Minerva felt the hair on the back of her neck rise up. She was cornered. She turned keeping her body securely against the invisible door behind her and her wand up. She lifted her chin to accept the death blow from her enemy, Severus Snape. She did not wish to die, but if she did, then knowing that all of her youngest charges would be safe, would be worth it. Only moments before, she had sent the last away, through the secret corridor behind her.

"Get on with it man," she screamed, sending spittle flying from her mouth. 

His wand pointed at her heart. She noted it did not waver. Her hand shook so much. She was unsure if her wand was going to clatter to the floor. 

"What are you waiting for Snape, kill me.......do it!" She screamed at him. 

She had trusted him, been a friend to him and yes, perhaps even had loved him in a way a mother loves her child. He had crushed her to the core when he had betrayed her loyalty when he killed Dumbledore.

"I do not wish to kill you, Minerva." Severus finally spoke, his voice sounding tired and without any anger.

"How dare you, call me that. You lost that right when you betrayed us, betrayed the "Light", when you killed Albus." She heard him take in a deep breath.

I kept the children as safe as I could as headmaster. You know that. You fucking well tried to stop me at every move." 

Minerva let him ramble on. Perhaps he was telling the truth as she had wondered about that. She knew many children were sent to Hagrid for punishment. But it was he who had his wand at her throat. "You are a traitor, a murderer." She choked out with a sob.

"If I am a traitor Minerva, then why are you still alive?" He asked her. His eyes were black, hard and a pulse jumped on his neck. He was angry. "I had the safety lock on my wand when I sent those killing curses at you in the Great Hall, did you not wonder about why you were not dead?"

She had failed to kill him in the great hall less than twenty four hours earlier. She only realised after he had crashed through the window and flew off to safety, that the curses that had struck her had not damaged her. They had only left scorch marks on her robes. She in turn had sent killing curses his way, meaning to kill him for killing the Headmaster. "Perhaps, but you still murdered Dumbledore ."

"I followed his orders to the letter. I had no choice as the bastard made me take an unbreakable vow." He barked, his eyes blazed with anger. His wand arm never moved. "I had no choice, he ordered me to kill him and save ruddy Malfoy's soul. Mine was too damaged with Dark Magic to be worth saving. 

Minerva raised her wand with the intention to bring this stupid conversation to an end. Instead with wandless magic Severus Snape disarmed her.

He held her wand in his hand, then shook his head at her and sighed. "Minerva McGonagall, I am speaking the truth. I am a double agent and yes I am still fighting on the 'side of the Light', whether you believe me or not, I just don't fucking care any more. Enough!"

He turned on his heel, then sent her wand back into her hand. He bared his back to her. She moved to strike him with the killing curse. Instead, she allowed him to live and walk away. 

A sudden thought had Minerva running after Severus. She caught up to him as he was about to climb a stair.

"Severus." She called with regret in her voice and tears in her eyes and her wand lowered. "Please, wait?"

He turned on her and snarled, spittle flying from his mouth. "I have a job to do Professor, so leave me alone to get on with it." He flew up the stairs so she could not reach him or speak to him again. 

Only then, did she slump to her knees as she realised it was Severus who had left her the encrypted list of secret passages known only to the headmistress or headmaster in charge of Hogwarts. 

Flash Back End

Minerva slowly climbed back up to her office. She was exhausted and cold. She needed to get back to her rooms for a much needed medicinal whisky or three. Her memories concerning Severus had haunted her for days as well as her nights. She blamed her guilty conscience. Hogwarts looked after its own and so did Severus Snape.

++++

It was a beautiful clear Christmas morning. Minerva ate the breakfast the Hogwarts Elves had prepared for her. She had instructed the Elves to have their own celebrations and to invite other House elves to the Castle if they wished. 

Minerva enjoyed the quiet. She had her usual tea at 11am, followed by a read of her Witch Weekly. She had a few copies to catch up on. It was utter drivel, but it kept her entertained for a couple of hours.

She put off opening her Christmas presents till the early afternoon. She slowly and deliberately checked the label, opened the gift by hand, not magic, then folded the paper to reuse later. She always took a note of the giver in order to send them a thank you note the next day. Even if the gift was horrendous or the sender obnoxious every one had a thank you note.

Most of her fellow Professors gifts were predictable. Nothing ever shocked her these days. She had lots of gift vouchers and plenty of alcohol. She'd be swimming in the stuff if she drank it all herself. Just as well most of her colleagues liked to enjoy a drink or three. She got fancy boxes of toiletries, chocolate and other humdrum gifts. She sat back and tidied up the wrappings, then wandlessly moved the gifts onto a table. She sat back with a whisky in hand and reflected on past gifts. The gift she missed every single Christmas since Dumbledore's death, had not come from Albus but had come from Severus Snape.

She missed the box of chocolate covered ginger newts. She had received a box of them every Christmas, birthday or any excuse for a celebratory gift from the young Professor since he had returned to Hogwarts as a member of staff. She knew the reason he had bought them as more often than not it was he, Severus Tobias Snape who had ended up eating the majority of each tins contents. She chuckled then wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek.

She had ordered her Christmas dinner to be sent up to her private apartments for three o'clock. She opened the mail that had arrived and fed the post owls some extra tasty treats, it was Christmas after all.

The Headmistress's Elf popped in, she had her hands full of serving dishes. The Elf snapped her fingers and the table was set. Minerva ignored the elf as she popped in and out setting up the Christmas table in the next room. Minerva was loath to get up from the fire but knew her dinner would be wasted if she did not move soon.

"Thank you, Minnie." She said with a smile, when the Elf announced her dinner was served. 

"Do you wish me to serve you Headmistress?" Minnie asked with a low bow. She was wearing a piece of tinsel and holly on the top of her bald head like an Alice band. Minerva waved her away.

"No thanks Minnie, off you go and enjoy your celebrations. I shall not need you till breakfast time tomorrow."

Minnie beamed up at Minerva. "Happy Christmas Headmistress." Before Minerva could reply the Elf had popped away.

Minerva stood up and turned to exit her sitting room and headed into the cosy dining room. It had a small tree in the corner and the dining table was lavishly decorated. To her utter astonishment the table was set for two. Minerva frowned. She had no guests invited today, she was dining alone. Then a shiny bright sparkle of the most horrendous Christmas paper caught her attention. The paper was definitely of Muggle origin. But what was a Muggle wrapped Christmas present doing under her private tree?

She stood silently staring down at it, then looked at the label- It was for her! She squinted at the handwriting, it looked familiar, but she was not wearing her spectacles. She huffed, lifted up the package, opened it with a rush of anger then froze. Her fingernails had revealed a very familiar brand of biscuits. 

She hastily reached out for an arm chair and sat down hard. Her heart was thundering in her chest and she felt very light headed. 

For nearly twenty years she had received a tin of biscuits at Christmas. Every tin was different in design but followed a magical theme. Over the years she had been given sets of Dragons and other Magical Creatures depicted on the tins.

Her tears fell thick and fast as she gently tore away the horrid green paper. She gasped with shock and closed her eyes. Her free hand came up and covered her mouth to stop the sound that she felt wanted to rush out. She felt like screaming. Had someone been playing a trick on her. A dreadful trick?

The paper, once completely torn away had revealed a black rectangular tin. The image on its front was the Wizard War Hero, Severus Snape, looking healthy, youthful and very handsome. 

Minerva had only ever been given the chocolate covered ginger newts by Severus. No one ever could find them in the Magical shops. 

Witches and Wizards who had been fortunate to be offered one of Minerva's special stash, had tried to find them for sale, but all had been unsuccessful.

A shadow fell across her face. She froze. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She shivered, turned and stared up into the dark sparkling eyes of Severus Tobias Snape. 

"Laddie, am I dreaming?" She asked, as tears ran down her cheeks, 

"No," he replied in a very familiar tone. Then he added, "Dinner is getting cold and I could eat a scabby dug," he said, mimicking her Scottish brogue.

She was tugged up onto her feet and enfolded in warm arms. He felt real to her. She began to cry. She gulped through her sobs to make him understand that she was wrong, had been wrong and needed to apologise to him for the lack of trust on her part during the final year of the war. 

"I am so sorry Severus, " She sniffled, making his shirt wet. "I was a useless friend, I regret not listening to you. I was stubborn, still am. I wanted to believe you the last time we spoke to each other but my stupid thick head would not accept your innocence. My heart said yes, my head said no. I have regretted listening to my stupid head ever since. Please forgive me Severus?"

Severus hugged her hard. He clearly was emotional at the reunion but tried hard not to let it show. 

"I accept your apology. " He knew Minerva to be as stubborn as he, but he had missed her and was happy to be home at last and not being hexed on sight and barred from the castle.

"What happened to you?" Minerva asked. "We all thought you to be dead."

"It is simple, I Apparated away after Riddle's snake bit me. Unfortunately the poison rendered me unconscious for many months. I also had memory loss. It has taken me nearly five years to recover. I am healthy now and have had to brew my own potions to heal myself."

Minerva freed herself from his embrace. She smiled and magically opened the biscuit tin and a biscuit floated towards her hand.

"I missed these, the best biscuits in the magical world. Chocolate covered newts." She munched on one with the look of utter delight on her face. Then turned her half eaten biscuit towards him, "Want a bite?"

"I'd rather have that Elf made Hogwarts Christmas dinner over there," he suggested waving his hand to the table set for two.

"Yes of course," Minerva replied with a chuckle, "but I need a question answered first. How did you get in to the Castle grounds without me knowing or the Castle alerting me?" 

"I was headmaster when I left half dead. Severus smirked. He took her arm and guided her to her seat at the dinner table. "Hogwarts allowed me access as my headmaster role has never been revoked. Now, can we eat?"

"Yes, but dammit Snape, if I'd known you were still headmaster, I'd have saved you some paperwork." 

Glasses were filled and they toasted each other .

"To friends." Toasted Minerva.

"To friends," repeated Severus. 

Minerva raised her glass towards Severus. "To ginger newts!" 

"To ginger newts," Severus repeated, then smirked after he took a sip of his wine. Then added, "By the way, Minerva, they are Muggle, my version of them and the reason no one in the Magical World can find them." 

END


End file.
